In a series of related and interrelated studies, we propose to examine genetic, behavioral, biochemical and psychopathological aspects of alcoholism. In a follow-up study of factor analytically derived typologies of male and female alcoholics, we propose to develop a multidimensional prediction model of treatment outcome empirically derived from an extensive data base of behavioral, sociological, psychopathological, demographic and pedigree assessments obtained from a large sample of alcoholic patients. In some individuals, this will include a systematic assessment of tolerance. Patient outcome will be assessed periodically utilizing a broad range of outcome criteria and using a life insurance table approach to the assessment of "risk" and "treatment impact". Separate prospective studies of antidepressant and lithium treatment will be carried out in a similarly designed format. In addition to pedigree assessments, we propose to carry out a comparative prospective longitudinal study of young adult children of alcoholic and nonalcoholic individuals. Finally, studies on the importance of stimulus control of drinking behavior in alcoholics and normal subjects will focus on respondent and operant conditioning in alcoholics. These studies will also be carried out in a clinically relevant context. Findings from the proposed work should contribute to improved alcoholism treatment and prevention strategies and to greater understanding of the multivariate nature of the disorder.